Shihai Kuroiro
|romaji= Kuroiro Shihai |alias= |birthday= November 1 |age=15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 176 cm (5'9½") |weight= |skin= Black |hair= White |eye=White |bloodtype= A |quirk= Black |fightingstyle= Melee + Support Combat |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 26 |debutanime=Episode 16 |image gallery= yes }} |Kuroiro Shihai}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Shihai is a tall young man with fluffy white hair and black eyes, which are long and thin in shape. His most prominent feature is his pitch black skin, its unusual color most likely due to the Quirk he possesses, and his face usually holds an unsure or irritated expression. His hero costume consists of a simple black jumpsuit with light shoes and a large wristband on his left arm with three rectangular indentations. Personality Shihai is a sly, deceitful schemer, who prefers to catch people off guard. He appears to enjoy dark concepts and has a penchant for dramatic speech, similar to Fumikage Tokoyami. Shihai appears to have a crush on Kinoko Komori, as he nervously averts his eyes and stammers while speaking to her, and celebrates internally when she praises him in the Joint Training Battle. He's also seen standing jealously behind her while she talks to Fumikage. Abilities Dark Shadow and turns it against him.]] Overall Abilities: Shihai may not be the close quarters combat type, but he makes up for it with the great handle he has on his Quirk. In combat, Shihai uses his Black Quirk to hide from enemy attacks or to execute ambushes. Once merged with a black-colored object, Shihai can move through its whole structure at very high speeds, even while carrying a person. Overall, Shihai has proven himself to be a very formidable individual that greatly excels in espionage, as well as the stealthiest student in Class 1-B. During the Joint Training Battle, Shihai used his Quirk efficiency to briefly take control of Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, and catch the Jet-Black Hero by surprise. Tactical Intellect: Shihai has shown to possess incredible ingenuity in battle. Before the second match of the Joint Training, he devised an effective strategy against the opposing team, Fumikage, specifically; by taking advantage of the fact that both he and Fumikage have darkness-based Quirks, Shihai intentionally made himself the primary target of Fumikage himself. Shihai even made use of the industrial piping of Ground Gamma to make it impossible for the opposing team to ascertain his location. An impeccable strategy that was effectively employed in conjunction with the camouflage capabilities of his Black Quirk. Using his incredible speed in unison with the narrow complexity of Ground Gamma, and taking into account the "umbilical cord" of Dark Shadow getting in the opposing team's way, Shihai attempted to make it difficult for him to be caught. However, Shihai didn’t expect Fumikage's "Black Fallen Angel" technique to have speed so great, that it allowed Fumikage to catch up and surpass Shihai's own speed. Quirk |Burakku}}: Shihai's Quirk allows him to merge his body into anything that is dark in color; whether naturally dark or dark via external circumstances, such as shadows. After improving his Quirk, he can then move said 'black' things but at the same time is limited to black things that are normally capable of moving. As such he was able to merge into Fumikage's Dark Shadow and briefly take control over it to attack Fumikage. *'Enhanced Speed': When he is merged into the darkness, Shihai shows the ability to move at great speed; grabbing Yuga Aoyama and dashing away with him as a prisoner before anyone could react. He was also able to evade the nets thrown by Momo Yaoyorozu by leaping into the shadow of a neighboring pipe. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Shihai's favorite food is squid ink pasta. **Shihai shares this trait with Mezo Shoji, who is also fond of the dish. *His favorite things are taboos. *Shihai's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains and . **Put together, the kanji for his first name means . *Shihai's Hero name "Vantablack" is based on a that is known to absorb more than 99.9% of light, making it the darkest substance in the world and causing it to appear as nothing but a black void. *Shihai and Fumikage Tokoyami share a few similarities with each other: **Both enjoy dark concepts. **Both have a penchant for dramatic speech. **Their Quirks, Dark Shadow and Black, are darkness-based, which share the function of being more effective in darkness, as well as the weakness for being less effective when exposed to light. **Their hero names or epithets contain the word "Black." **Both were born with black-colored physiology. *Shihai shares his birthday with Death Arms. References Site Navigation it:Shihai Kuroiro pl:Shihai Kuroiro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Fukushima Category:Emitters Category:Hero Interns